bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Star Marker
is the seventh opening theme of My Hero Academia anime adaptation. It is performed by KANA-BOON. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 当たり前が照らす眩しさに 瞼を閉じた君のこと 誰の目にも触れない影に ひと粒の光をそこに 迷い戸惑い　夢の瞬きに 流れ星が頬を伝っても 拭い去ってくれるくらいの ひと鳴りの音色を君に 変えられない過去に色を塗っていく きっと未来七色　片手にパレット 笑ってみせてよ たったひとつだけ　願ってるんだ　いつだって 最低な夜を抜けて 見違い　勘違い　間違いじゃなくって 心から笑えるように たった一度だけ　一瞬のきらめきだけ そんなやわな祈りじゃない 段違いに信じたい　飛び越えてもう一回 狭んでく君の視界を　僕らの世界を広く |-| Romaji= Atarimae ga terasu mabushisa ni Mabuta wo tojita kimi no koto Dare no me ni mo furenai kage ni Hitotsubu no hikari wo soko ni Mayoi tomadoi yume no mabataki ni Nagareboshi ga hoho wo tsutattemo Nuguisatte kureru kurai no Hito nari no neiro wo kimi ni Kaerarenai kako ni iro wo nutte iku Kitto mirai nanairo katate ni paretto Waratte misete yo Tatta hitotsu dake negatterun da itsudatte Saitei na yoru wo nukete Michigai kanchigai machigai janakutte Kokoro kara waraeru you ni Tatta ichido dake isshun no kirameki dake Sonna yawa na inori janai Danchigai ni shinjitai tobikoete mou ikkai Sebandeku kimi no shikai wo bokura no sekai wo hiroku |-| English= You closed your eyes to The shine that something we take for granted gives To the shadow no one sees Add a drop of light The sparkle of a dream gets you lost and confused Even if a shooting star runs down your cheek Resonate one sound that's enough to wipe it down Start coloring the past you can't change The future has 7 colors, hold a palette in your hand Show me your smile We always have only one wish Get over the worst night See things wrong, assume things wrong or think things wrong None of that Smile truly from within your heart Only once, a moment of spark Our prayer is not that weak I want to believe more than anything I want to overcome once more Widen your view Widen our world Full Version Kanji= 当たり前が照らす眩しさに 瞼を閉じた君のこと 誰の目にも触れない影に ひと粒の光をそこに 迷い戸惑い　夢の瞬きに 流れ星が頬を伝っても 拭い去ってくれるくらいの ひと鳴りの音色を君に 変えられない過去に色を塗っていく きっと未来七色　片手にパレット 笑ってみせてよ たったひとつだけ　願ってるんだ　いつだって 最低な夜を抜けて 手と手　線で繋ぐ　それぞれの星に 灯るライトをライト どれくらい暗い深い真夜中に 潜れば君に出会えるか 同じ分だけの寂しがり 強がりの迷路の中で 右左間違いまた戻って進め きっと曲がり角で　坂上った先で 見つけてみせるよ たったひとつでも　構わないさ　いつだって 最低な夜を抜けて 目と目　耳と声　繋ぐダンスフロアで 踊ろうさ　夜が明けるまで 醒めない夢の途中で君が手上げたなら ずっとその手掴んで　放しはしないぜ 笑ってみせてよ たったひとつだけ　願ってるんだ　いつだって 最低な夜を抜けて 見違い　勘違い　間違いじゃなくって 心から笑えるように たった一度だけ　一瞬のきらめきだけ そんなやわな祈りじゃない 段違いに信じたい　飛び越えてもう一回 狭んでく君の視界を　僕らの世界を広く |-| Romaji= Atarimae ga terasu mabushisa ni Mabuta wo tojita kimi no koto Dare no me ni mo furenai kage ni Hitotsubu no hikari wo soko ni Mayoi tomadoi yume no mabataki ni Nagareboshi ga hoho wo tsutatte mo Nuguisatte kureru kurai no Hito nari no neiro wo kimi ni Kaerarenai kako ni iro wo nutteiku Kitto mirai nanairo katate ni paretto Waratte misete yo Tatta hitotsu dake negatterun da itsudatte Saitei na yoru wo nukete Te to te sen de tsunagu sorezore no hoshi ni Tomoru raito wo raito Dore kurai kurai fukai mayonaka ni Mogureba kimi ni deaeru ka Onaji bun dake no sabishigari Tsuyogari no meiro no naka de Migihidari machigai mata modotte susume Kitto magarikado de saka nobotta saki de Mitsukete miseru yo Tatta hitotsu demo kamawanai sa itsudatte Saitei na yoru wo nukete Me to me mimi to koe tsunagu dansu furoa de Odorou sa yo ga akeru made Samenai yume no tochuu de kimi ga te ageta nara Zutto sono te tsukande hanashi wa shinai ze Waratte misete yo Tatta hitotsu dake negatterun da itsudatte Saitei na yoru wo nukete Michigai kanchigai machigai ja nakutte Kokoro kara waraeru you ni Tatta ichido dake isshun no kirameki dake Sonna yawa na inori janai Danchigai ni shinjitai tobikoete mou ikkai Sebandeku kimi no shikai wo bokura no sekai wo hiroku Trivia Watch Now References Site Navigation 07 Category:Music Category:Season 4